Luz e Sombra
by S. Crovax
Summary: Julián Carax não era um homem. Ele era um segredo guardado na fumaça de seus sonhos. MIQUELxJULIÁNxPENÉLOPE Contém lemon


Atenção:

- Contém **lemon** (para os desavisados de plantão, isso significa **sexo entre homens**).

- Eu não li o livro inteiro então admito que posso ter cometido alguns deslizes.

- A Sombra do Vento não me pertence, mas, se eu pudesse, roubava Miquel Moliner pra mim.

* * *

**Luz e Sombra**

**(**_Julián Carax não era um homem. Ele era um segredo guardado na fumaça de seus sonhos._**)**

Céus de chumbo derramavam uma impiedosa chuva que castigava Barcelona há dois dias, sem descanso. O vento uivante impulsionava as grossas gotas d'água a chocarem-se fortemente contra o vidro embaçado da janela pela qual ele olhava, provocando um batuque ritmado, que lhe soava como a própria _Orquesta Sinfónica de Madrid_ se comparada à pedante voz do educador.

O jovem Julián Carax perdia-se em divagações extravagantes e perigosas demais para alguém de sua idade e classe. Contemplava os jardins do impávido colégio San Gabriel, também conhecido como sua segunda morada e, mais popularmente, criadouro da nata da alta sociedade.

O mau tempo havia afogado a maior parte das belas espécimes que constituíam a rica flora do local, mas ele reconstruía em sua mente uma paisagem de primavera, quando as flores exibiam suas cores para o Sol alto no céu e as águas resplandescentes do chafariz eram rodeadas por alunos altivos e sorridentes.

Mas Julián, como filho pródigo de uma Barcelona menos utópica, enxergava o que havia por trás daqueles dentes perfeitamente enfileirados. Lá no fundo ele sabia existir não só a arrogância característica dos nascidos em berço esplêndido, mas juntamente a isso uma ignorância em relação ao verdadeiro estado da cidade que culminava em apatia e repugnância.

Naquela época, o que diferia os que podem dos que não podem era apenas um sobrenome. Somente um apanhado de sílabas bobas, muitas vezes pobres de vogais, mas que fazia toda a diferença. E naquele antro de você-é-o-seu-brasão, Julián não passava de um objeto digno da mais momentânea atenção de um industrial, cuja benevolência e gordos cheques destinados à instituição haveriam de canonizá-lo.

Em outras palavras, sentia-se o _cachorrinho_ dos Aldaya.

A única daquela família que se salvava era Penélope, a filha mais nova. Por ela, Julián não nutria sentimentos vingativos, muito pelo contrário.

Uma régua de madeira encardida e pesada veio de encontro à sua carteira, provocando um estrondo mais retumbante que trovões e um susto mais tenebroso que os pesadelos que tinha de noite involvendo sua desgraçada mãe.

Com o olhar de gato escaldado, voltou-se à figura sombria de seu professor, parada à sua frente. De cima, o mestre de latim escarrava toda a sua reprovação e aversão através de seu silêncio mortal e de seus olhos gélidos e penetrantes.

Carax olhou em volta em busca de socorro, mas seus supostos colegas limitaram-se a fitá-lo pateticamente, alguns até sufocando com as palmas o riso de escárnio.

Após alguns segundos que pesaram como milênios na moralidade do estudante, o mestre voltou ao seu posto à frente da sala de aula, para continuar sua explanação entediante.

Apesar do inimaginável problema que conseguiria se o episódio tornasse a ocorrer, as preocupações de Julián não giravam em torno de seu mau exemplo acadêmico. O que realmente o consternava era a falta de apoio vindo daqueles que considerava seus amigos: Fernando Ramos, Javier, Jorge Aldaya e Miquel Moliner.

_Traidores._

Aliás, não encontrou os olhos Moliner quando vasculhara a multidão de narizes empinados. Na verdade, não o vira desde que as aulas começaram naquela manhã.

Julián convencia-se cada vez mais de que aquele Freud estava fritando os miolos de Miquel.

Se ele tivesse uma moeda no bolso, apostaria-a que Moliner encontrava-se na antiga e desativada sala de artes, que, desde que fora descoberta, transformara-se em seu estúdio particular.

E foi para lá que os pés de Julián o guiaram, quase inconscientemente, logo após terem sido liberados para o almoço.

Furtivo como aprendera a ser, Carax fez-se desaparecer por entre aqueles cordeiros em forma alunos e enveredou por uma série de largos e lustrosos corredores até chegar à parte antiga do colégio.

Subiu algumas escadas, dobrou algumas outras esquinas e logo viu-se em frente a uma porta de madeira rústica escura, cujas dobradiças enferrujadas rangeram incomodamente quando ele a empurrou para entrar.

Aquela sala estava constantemente mergulhada na penumbra, como se pertencesse a uma outra dimensão. As janelas ao fundo foram todas lacradas com ripas e pregos, negando à luz sua invasão no recinto.

A tinta descascava das paredes e havia manchas disformes de infiltração no teto. Poeira se acumulava sobre todas as superfícies, e os antigos materiais didáticos haviam sido arrastados displicentemente para os cantos, a fim de livrar espaço para Moliner e seu ego espaçoso.

Apesar da atmosfera sepulcral, assim que Julián entrara, sentiu que pairava no ar um sentimento de posse que tinha mais força e influência que a poeira mosqueada e que a temperatura tiritante juntas.

Era como se cada átomo dali pertencesse exclusivamente àquela solene criatura ao fundo, que não parecia estar disposta a compartilhar com mais ninguém.

Através das densas teias de possessão, Julián aproximou-se de Miquel e postou-se atrás do companheiro, que encarava mais uma de suas telas recém-rascunhadas a carvão, apoiada em um cavalete antigo.

Havia uma silhueta feminina que vestia um véu de brumas e cavalgava o vento em direção ao horizonte negro.

Suas telas eram sempre assim, não mais intimidavam Julián.

De soslaio, ele analisou o olhar esfumaçado do amigo, que não movera um músculo desde que entrara.

- _Ainda há vida aí dentro? _- Perguntou Carax, famoso entre os amigos por sua perspicácia irritante.

Moliner limitou-se a retorcer os lábios em sinal claro de desagrado e a balbuciar roucamente:

- _Continua faltando algo..._

Para ultraje do futuro escritor, Miquel não parecia dar atenção a outro mundo que não fosse o da pintura e, munido de um novo pedaço de carvão, fazia sua mão flutuar sobre a tela, traçando linhas existentes apenas para ele.

Aceitando sua invisibilidade no recinto e decidindo utilizar-se da paciência, Julián sentou-se em uma das carteiras do canto direito, acomodou o queixo sobre as costas da mão e pôs-se a esperar.

Enquanto isso, sorvia os movimentos do artista à sua frente, que destilava com o pulso uma dança supostamente inacabada.

Miquel poderia ter feito amizade com anônimos como Julián e Fernando Ramos, mas não poderia enganar o destino e fugir do esteriótipo. Seus traços eram bem-delineados e legíveis, como todos os bem-nascidos.

Mas havia algo de seguro em sua postura que inspirava liderança e poder, ao contrário de muitos dos que estudavam com eles; Miquel certamente havia nascido para dominar, concluiu Carax.

Grave e errante, a voz de Moliner dirigiu-se a Julián pela primeira vez:

- _Você tem sonhos, Julián?_

- _Não. Eu tenho objetivos._ - Mentiu, entediado e irremediável.

A passos duvidosos, mas sublimes como a névoa, Moliner aproximou-se de seu amigo e nivelou seus olhos com os dele.

- _Pois seus olhos refletem sonhos..._

Rapidamente, Carax virou o rosto, evitando levantar a vista para não encontrar os orbes de Moliner, claros como a verdade.

- _Seu amigo alemão ainda o levará à ruína, sabia? _

Irritadiço, Carax vagava sem rumo pela sala.

- _Freud é austríaco, Julián. Além do mais,_ e_u não perguntei nada que uma pessoa com o mínimo de bom-senso não soubesse responder. _

- _Primeiro implora, depois escarra..._

- _Ironia nunca foi seu ponto forte._

- _Sonhos também não._

Moliner limpava os dedos enegrecidos de carvão em um pano encardido que desenterrara, mas interrompeu-se abruptamente e sorriu vitorioso, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- _Então você admite?_

Carax preferiu entregar-se à ínfima proteção de seu silêncio a deixar escapar pela boca mais alguma frase que o levasse à berlinda.

Como uma espécie de distração atrapalhada, voltou a analisar o desenho de Moliner. Não conseguia, porém, extrair nada de novo dele, voltando sempre à mesma triste conclusão de antes: eram todos iguais.

- _Sabe, meu único desejo é ter sonhos..._- sussurrou distantemente Moliner, por trás de Julián.

Repentinamente, a respiração de ambos os jovens tornou-se pesada, tornou-se o único ruído em meio ao silêncio tensionado no qual mergulharam.

Carax sentia no pescoço as delicadas lufadas do ar quente expelido pelos pulmões de Moliner, que faziam-no sentir choques na espinha. Logo não suportou mais a tensão, virando-se e sendo pego inteiramente desprevinido com o rosto de Miquel, que estampava um olhar convalescente, quase colado ao seu.

- _Eu quero possuir seus sonhos, Julián..._

A mão fria e atrevida de Miquel deslizava pela face de Julián, marcando a carvão um trajeto que jamais seria apagado de suas memórias. Seus lábios se atraíam mutuamente, suas cadências repiratórias e cardíacas tornaram-se frenéticas e sedentas de algo que nenhum dos dois saberia identificar claramente.

Seus olhares buscavam um ao outro no auge do desespero, até que suas bocas se encontraram e suas pálpebras tomaram conta de tudo, como cortinas.

O tato substituiu a visão, e, em movimentos incômodos a princípio, a exploração corpórea subjugou o diálogo.

Naquele lugar saído de um pesadelo, eles deixaram-se ser levados por sonhos. Embriagavam-se da lascívia provada na língua, destituíam-se de pudor e de roupas.

Degustavam um prazer até então inconcebível e elevavam seus sentidos a patamares divinos.

Enquanto rolavam no chão, acumulando suor e arranhões, uniam-se por fios alternantes de soberenia e obediência. Naqueles momentos eles compartilhavam alucinações oníricas e moldavam a realidade sem reservas.

Segundo Freud, os sonhos são produtos de poderosos desejos inconscientes, e, dada a força do desejo subjacente, podemos esperar que involvam intensa emoção.

Seguindo essa correte, Carax e Moliner poderiam despertar a qualquer momento e descobrir que nada do que vivenciavam era de fato realidade. Mas o risco da desilusão era mais do que válido para um sonho como aquele.

-

Julián acordou horas mais tarde com o ruído de algo sendo riscado contra uma superfície.

Carvão, reconheceu de imediato.

Abriu os olhos e encontrou Moliner semi-nu compenetrado em retomar seus desenhos. Mas, dessa vez, o pintor empregava mais perseverança no querer.

Contra os músculos ainda sonolentos, Carax desvencilhou-se do estranho cobertor que encontrara sobre seu corpo e levantou-se.

Sem se incomodar com o ar gélido batendo contra sua pele morna, aproximou-se de Miquel, envolvendo-lhe a cintura com os braços. Não o fez em um gesto de carícia, muito menos em agradecimento; apenas fez por vontade.

Traços cor grafite maquiavam a tela pálida, transformavam-se em contornos, detalhes, sombreados, transformavam-se em sonhos.

E esses sonhos tinham a face de Julián Carax.

- _Quando eu morrer, tudo o que é meu será seu, Julián, menos os sonhos... _

- _Por quê?_

- _Porque você já os tem. _

Além das janelas encarceiradas, a tempestade dava seu último adeus. O céu de nuvens baixas sustentava o pôr do sol, resultando em um misto de amarelos e laranjas. A névoa que ainda encobria Barcelona levitava em direção ao Sul, e os sonhos da cidade ocultavam-se novamente na sombra do vento, à espera de outra tarde de chuva.

-

No outono daquele mesmo ano, os encontros secretos entre o filho do chapeleiro e Penélope Aldaya tornaram-se quase diários. Assessorados pela aia Jacinta Coronado, os dois escapavam dos olhares alheios e se permitiam um momento para não medir palavras.

Penélope se desmanchava em confidências para a aia, do mesmo modo que Julián se confessava para Moliner. Ouvindo atentamente à descrição angelical que Carax insistia em dramatizar com palavras dignas de um Evangélio, Miquel tentava não se afundar em ciúmes.

A filha dos Aldaya era realmente uma moça cativante e capaz de luxuriar os olhos de qualquer padre, mas sempre que a via, Miquel sentia nela uma forte atração pelo perigo. Cego de paixão, Carax deixava-se levar pela beleza de seu anjo sem asas, não se importando com quaisquer conseqüências.

Todas aquelas trocas de olhares, o rubor dos rostos, o suor das palmas... Tudo aquilo enojava Moliner, porque ele tinha consciência de que ele e Julián nunca utilizaram-se de tais artimanhas enganosas.

Mas o que mais lhe incomodava naquela relação feita de ilusões era que Penélope só via o melhor de Julián, ela nunca estava lá para ver suas olheiras profundas, resultado de uma noite inteira dedicada a se resumir em cartas sigilosas.

A injeva que o queimava paulatinamente por dentro em pouco tempo transformou-se em ira, que se refletia em riscos profundos e sem significado em suas telas. Por incontáveis vezes sofrera de insônia, torturando-se com pensamentos ignóbeis sobre Julián e Penélope. Seu mundo queimava lentamente, sentia sua sanindade esvaindo-se em meio a altas labaredas de um fogo negro que somente pecados eram capazes de gerar.

Em uma de suas alucinações febris, Miquel despertou, ainda vendo imagens psicodélicas sobrepostas, decidido a ignorar Penélope e tudo o que ela representava, pois sua existência era simplesmente insignificante se comparada à ligação entre ele e Julián.

Desde então, substituiu sua costumeira indiferença diplomática de imperador sobre tudo que se relacionava com a filha dos Aldaya por uma postura incentivadora de amigo.

E tal mudança não passou despercebida por Julián.

- _Fico feliz que você finalmente a tenha aceito. _

Engolindo todos os protestos de seu coração, Miquel apenas exibia um sorriso doído e recebia delicados tapas no ombro, parabenizando-o por algo que ele renegava veementemente no interior.

No entanto, todo o seu sacrifício era compensado quando via Carax revigorado de seus males após encontrar-se com _ela_.

Sua felicidade podia não ser fruto direto das ações de Miquel, mas ele se realizava plenamente na satisfação do outro.

Sempre amando em silêncio, Miquel viu os dias passarem até chegar o inverno e, com ele, o fatídico aniversário de Jorge Aldaya.

A extravagante comemoração tomou parte na própria residência da família, decorada com cores chamativas e adornada em excesso.

Antes mesmo do meio da festa, Julián já havia desaparecido para encontrar-se com Penélope na biblioteca da casa.

Miquel tentava ignorar solenemente o encontro dos dois, ocupando-se em se distrair com a entrada impagável de Javier em seus trajes de marinho, acompanhado de sua inigualável mãe Yvonne.

Javier, que havia esquecido o convite em sua casa, já estava se retirando com o pouco de orgulho que os acontecimentos da noite ainda não lhe tinham retirado quando seu olhar estancou na janela da bibliteca.

Moliner, aparentemente o único a notar tal detalhe, seguiu seu olhar e constatou que a triste verdade de Julián e Penélope banhados em paixão foi o que se abateu naquele momento sobre Francisco Javier.

Na manhã seguinte, no entanto, nada sobre Javier passou despercebido. Nem sua postura indiferente de sempre, nem seu andar decidido, ou a espingarda do pai que levava consigo.

Ele caminhava diretamente para o grupo de Aldaya, e o primeiro tiro por muito pouco não acertara o crânio de Julián. O segundo poderia ter sido fatal se Miquel não houvesse se levantado para impedir Javier e sua insanidade. Nos olhos de Javier, Miquel viu o reflexo de Penélope e pôde finalmente aliviar-se de toda a sua fúria por ela.

Julián, no entanto, não conseguia se mover, afundando em um estado catatônico. Só o que lhe fez despertar foi a voz embargada de Miquel dizendo-lhe:

- _Eu lhe salvei a vida..._

Em sua frase não havia um resquício de orgulho ou prepotência, pois Miquel considereva aquilo não um ato de bravura, mas uma obrigação independente.

Moliner viu no ocorrido mais um porquê de Penélope não poder jamais se relacionar com Julián da mesma maneira que ele.

E Julián nunca agradecera, talvez sentindo no íntimo o mesmo que Miquel sempre soube.

Na última primavera que eles passariam frequentando o colégio San Gabriel, a crescente urgência de uma ligação mais profunda entre Julián e Penélope tornou-se insurpotável.

Julián confessou suas aflições para Miquel, que resolveu ajudá-los, apenas pela vontade de que Julián fosse feliz, porque com Penélope ele nunca se importou.

Utilizando-se de seu gênio raramente explorado, Moliner desenvolveu um plano de fuga com destino a Paris, segundo ele, a cidade dos sonhos boêmios.

- _É um plano perfeito, Miquel._ – Dissera Julián ao escutar a estratégia idealizada pelo amigo.

Miquel concordou, com tristeza.

- _Exceto por um detalhe. O mal que vocês vão fazer a muita gente indo embora para sempre. _

Julián havia concordado, pensando em sua mãe e Jacinta. Não lhe ocorrera que Miquel Moliner estava falando de si mesmo.

-

Dias mais tarde, sob o sol do meio-dia, Moliner chegava à estação. Levava junto do peito um par de passagens e todo o dinheiro que conseguiu juntar às custas de um pai rico e negligente.

Encontrou a figura cabisbaixa de Julián sentado em um banco, sem coragem para constatar com seus próprios olhos que _ela_ não viria. Mas Miquel já sabia disso. Teve certeza desde a primeira vez que os viu juntos. Teve certeza de que, quando a hora chegasse, _ela_ seria apenas um resquício de luz trêmula que ardia somente no sótão das lembranças.

A cada passo vacilante que dava em direção a Julián, seu coração se comprimia dentro do peito. Sentia o chão da estação abrindo-se abaixo de seus pés e via a si mesmo afundando na areia movediça. Tinha a sensação de que estava andando para a morte, já que, quando aquele trem partisse, uma parte de Moliner seria levada embora junto a Julián.

Nem o burburinho caracterizador das multidões nem o som estridente do apito dos trens eram capazes de abafar o tic-tac dos ponteiros que rossoava na cabeça de Miquel.

Uma ampulheta, um relógio, um calendário.

Ele não sabia quando o tempo resolveria presentá-lo com a volta daquele que ainda nem partira.

Julián sentiu que Miquel se aproximava e, sem nenhuma palavra, levantou-se.

No encontro de olhares, tanto fora dito que palavras não seriam suficientes. Agradecimentos, desculpas e despedidas jorravam de ambos os lados. Até que eles se encontraram em um abraço fraternal. Nutriam-se do calor que desprendia dos corpos, Julián sentia as lágrimas de Miquel regarem sua blusa.

Lágrimas inéditas, sentimentos contraditórios, decisões que mudam o rumo de várias vidas, inclusive das que terminariam antes de começar.

Mas nenhuma palavra. Pois, quando se ama em silêncio, o pulsar de um coração é o grito de liberdade.

Com os punhos cerrados afundados nos bolsos, Miquel Moliner apenas observava da plataforma enquanto Julián subia no trem.

- _Escreva._ – disse ele.

- _Assim que chegar lhe escreverei._ – respondeu Julián.

- _Não. A mim, não. Escreva livros. Não cartas. Escreva-os por mim. Por Penélope. _

Julián concordou, só então percebendo quanta falta sentiria do amigo.

- _E conserve seus sonhos. _– disse Miquel. - _Nunca se sabe quando vão nos fazer falta._

- _Sempre_. – murmurou Julián, mas o barulho do trem já lhes havia roubado as palavras.

Vendo a locomotiva iniciar sua corrida desenfreada pelos trilhos, a idéia de se atrever a seguir o vagão de Julián cruzou a mente de Miquel. Mas ao invés de impulsionar-se pelo previsível, ele se decidiu a ficar e esperar.

Esperar até que circunstâncias inexplicáveis o levassem de encontro com algum livro de seu amigo escritor, para poder ler aquela dedicatória de primeira página. Não aquela impressa e tão vazia quanto o fantasma que invocava, mas aquela que se desenhava nos sonhos de Julián Carax.

Sonhos que ele pensara ter possuído em sua juventude, mas que, com mais maturidade, concluiu que nunca foram seus e nunca poderiam ser. Pois tentar arrebatar os sonhos e aspirações de Julián era como tentar abraçar a névoa.

E flutuando entre as brumas da vida, Julián Carax mantinha o segredo de sua essência viciante. Miquel Moliner era apenas um tolo a mais que padecera sob seus encantos e carregaria para sempre as cicatrizes de seu amor de sombras.

_

* * *

_

**N/A:**

#Completamente frustada por causa do falho sistema de busca do FFN# Isso simplesmente assassinou o meu moral.

Não escrevi isso pra presentear alguém especial, porque ninguém que eu conheça leu A Sombra do Vento mesmo...

Pergunta: Uma fic é postada, mas ninguém a leu; a fic realmente existe??


End file.
